


Czym u licha są Katarzynki?!

by noemiharpia



Series: Świąteczne Miniaturki [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Miniaturka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Podróże kształcą. Castiel i kultura ludowa...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wpadłam na pomysł króciutkich miniaturek związanych ze świętami, zwyczajami czy tradycjami.   
> Będą pojawiać się z różnymi paringami z kilku fandomów. Kilka tygodniowo :)

\- Czym są katarzynki?- To pierwsze zdanie, jakie wypowiada Castiel po zmaterializowaniu się w przestrzeni osobistej Deana.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia…- odpowiada łowca bardziej koncentrując się na tym, aby nie zaciąć się przy goleniu przez zbyt duży ślinotok wywołany pojawieniem się anioła.- Czemu pytasz?  
\- Podążając śladami Ojca odwiedziłem pewien europejski kraj i każdy mężczyzna w stanie upojenia alkoholowego tłumaczył swój stan tym czymś. Zastanawiam się czy to jakaś straszliwa choroba lub klątwa… może któryś z demonów uciekł z piekła.  
\- Uhm.- Winchester wyciera resztkę piany z szyi i spogląda ponownie na Cassa i jak za pierwszym razem zapomina, że przecież jest stuprocentowo heteroseksualnym mężczyzną.- Poszukamy czegoś w dzienniku ojca.

***

 

Godzinę później Sam zastaję ich pochylonych nad blatem i wgapiających się w zapiski staruszka.  
\- Coś nowego?  
\- Tak.- Mruknął Dean. – Castiel znalazł coś o jakichś „ Katarzynkach”. Czymkolwiek jest to paskudztwo już go nie lubię, bo nie wiem nawet jak się to wymawia…- Sam przez chwilę na nich patrzy, a potem śmieję się jak opętany. Anioł nawet zastanawia się nad najszybszym egzorcyzmem. Kiedy pierwsza fala śmiechu mija brunet opowiada im, czego tak naprawdę szukają.  
\- Wróżby młodych mężczyzn dotyczące ożenku i poszukiwania partnerki… Co tu jeszcze mamy: cnotliwych kawalerów, szczęśliwy związek małżeński. Nic dla was…- Mówi Sam marszcząc brwi.  
\- Dlaczego?- Cass przechyla zaintrygowany głowę. Dean wpatruję się w niego jak w obrazek.  
\- Bo przecież wy już jesteście jak stare dobre małżeństwo… nadal czekam na to wasze oświecenie i niekończący się miesiąc miodowy…  
\- CO?!- Woła starszy Winchester. Castiel nie zmienia nawet wyrazu twarzy, ale w jego spojrzeniu jest coś nowego. Pewna świadomość i Samuel mógłby przysiąc, że widział jak wargi anioła drgają od powstrzymywanego uśmiechu.  
\- Prawda, święta prawda i tylko prawda braciszku!- Krzyczy brunet uciekając w popłochu z pokoju motelowego. But blondyna uderza w drzwi gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była głowa Sama.

***

 

\- Co on sobie myśli!- Warczy łowca.- Nic się nie przejmuj Cass. Bredzi, może wrócił do picia demonicznej krwi. Między nami nic nie ma. Ty jesteś jak emocjonalny głaz, całkowicie aseksualny, a ja kocham kobiety… wszystkie jednakowo, najlepiej po kilka tygodniowo. Jestem hetero, na pewno na Ciebie nie lecę… nie stresuj się…  
\- Dean?  
\- Co?- Blondyn marszczy brwi na dziwnie brzmiący głos anioła, ale dopiero, kiedy patrzy na niego doznaję szoku, bo Cass się uśmiecha i to tak pokazując uzębienie.  
\- Po prostu się zamknij.- Następnie jest już przy Winchesterze i całuję go bez pytania i jakiejkolwiek nieśmiałości czy niepewności, której spodziewał się Dean po bezpłciowej formie… A do diabła! Kurwa! Co mi tam? Myśli blondyn i całkowicie kapituluję. Jest mu zdecydowanie zbyt przyjemnie by protestować…  
\- Miesiąc miodowy się zaczął?- Pyta Sam uchylając drzwi.  
\- Spieprzaj.- Warczy Castiel i to nakręca Deana bardziej niż cokolwiek innego kiedykolwiek…


End file.
